


We'll Get Through This Together, No Matter What Is Ahead For Us:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Legacy Series: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Biopsies, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cancer, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dinner, Doctors & Physicians, Drama, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Family, Family Dinners, Food, Friendship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Medical, Medical Examination, Medical Procedures, Medical Tests & Procedures, Mentions of Cancer, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Team, Team Bonding, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 16:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10416291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve got the most awful news ever, He calls his ohana, so they would know what's wrong, & what is gonna happen for the future?, Will they beat it or lose Steve forever?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!!**Author's Note: This starts my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	

*Summary: Steve got the most awful news ever, He calls his ohana, so they would know what's wrong, & what is gonna happen for the future?, Will they beat it or lose Steve forever?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This starts my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

"I am sorry, Commander McGarrett, But, I think it's cancer, I think the success rate is low in this case, I need to a biopsy, & I think you should put your affairs in order, just in case, the treatment doesn't work, I can recommend someone who can help you do all of that. The Former Seal shook his head, & said, "I have someone who helps me that", & he thanked him, & he drove aimlessly, He doesn't know how to break this news to his ohana, especially his partner, & lover, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, They just got their act together.

 

 **"I am gonna beat this to the ground, This ** _is not_** gonna take me from my ohana, From the people that I love so much,  & they love me"**, he thought to himself, as he continued on his drive, He decided to go to the team's favorite spot, **_Tropics_** , & he called them to meet him there, so he could tell them what is happening with him, & what needs to be done in the future. _"We are on the way, Babe"_ , Danny said, then he hung up. Steve waited anxiously, til his ohana arrived.

 

"What's going on, Steve ?", Officer Kono Kalakaua asked, as the ex-surfer expressed concern, as she watched how her teammate, friend, & love one was acting, "I just got done visiting my doctor, He thinks that I may have cancer, He needs to do a biopsy, I think I need to put my affairs in order, Lou, Can you handle the Governor Meetings ?", he turned, as he asked the former SWAT Commander, who nodded, & said, "Consider it done, Brother", & then he said this to the others.

 

He said to Chin, "Chin, Will you keep everyone update with the smart table, & any new info that might come in with the new cases that we might get, & help me out, til I take my sick leave ?", The Handsome Hawaiian Native nodded, & Chin said, "Of course, You can count on me for anything", & they clasped hands, & Lou joined in, The Five-O Commander said, as he continued on to Kono, "Kono, I need you on your A-Game, I want you to go through as much training as you can, You are the best sniper we have, Will you do it for me ?", "Anything for you, Boss", Then she kissed his cheek, & said to Chin, & Lou, "Let's get the appetizers, & drinks", The Three of them left the couple alone, so they can have privacy.

 

"I need you to be you, Danno, Don't hide anything from me, Okay ?, I don't need that or want that, You are everything to me, I am gonna beat this, If it's cancer, Just, Please don't shut down, I need you through this experience". The Blond kissed him, & said, "Don't worry, Super Seal, You have me, You'll have me forever, If I have anything to say about it, We will get through this, No matter what". Then, They embraced each other & snuggled against each other, & enjoyed the quiet time, til their ohana comes back with the food & drinks.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
